High Stakes/Transcript
Sara Sidle: We have a call out to the West Las Vegas Landfill. A guy was unloading his truck and a Dead Body fell out... Sara Sidle: I know, not a fun way to spend your day in a garbage dump, but not every case happens in glamorous penthouses and yachts. Chapter 1: Trash Run Investigate Garbage Dump David Phillips: The Victim's Body is destroyed from riding in the truck all day. No obvious cause of death with all the damage done to the body. Sara Sidle: Thanks David. How long ago did he die? David Phillips: Liver temp suggests 10 to 12 Hours ago. You know, there's one strange thing. His Heart was pierced. Could have been from the trash, though. Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: C.O.D. is exsanguination due to a puncture to the Heart. Your murder weapon should be long, over eight inches in length, sharp and cylindrical! D.B. Russell: Heart breaking. Did you notice anything else? Al Robbins: Yes, there were wood splinters in the wound track, and if you take a look at the victim's fingernails, I believe they will be of interest. D.B. Russell: That looks like some organic material, maybe from the attacker. We'll have to look at this closer. Examine Victim's Fingernails D.B. Russell: Great find! Looks like the victim got a hold of some of his attacker's hair. We now know the killer has brown hair. D.B. Russell: Get these Hair Follicles to Henry Andrews in DNA and see if you two can find anything more definitive about our killer. Examine Hair Sample Henry Andrews: Unfortunately, the Hair Follicles were badly damaged and didn't have any useable tags from the DNA examination to pinpoint your killer... Henry Andrews: But I can tell you there's Y chromosomes present in the hair, so your killer is a male, so your killer is a male. And we know the garbage guy has brown hair! Interrogate Ned Gibson D.B. Russell: Okay, Ned, you found the Body when you were dumping out your truck, is that right? Ned Gibson: Yeah, crazy, huh? D.B. Russell: What I find crazy is that this is the Third Dead Body you've found in your trash load. Kinda coincidental, don't you think? Ned Gibson: Yeah, that is strange. I don't know why I have such bad luck. But it is Vegas, bodies pop up in the trash all the time, right? D.B. Russell: You're the only trash collector who found more than one dead body! Ned Gibson: Why don't you sit tight while my team continues investigating the dump and your truck! Investigate Garbage Truck Sara Sidle: Well, that Wooden Stake might be the Murder Weapon. Sure has enough blood on it. Sara Sidle: And we'll have to get this Old Box with blood spatter traces back to the Lab. Maybe we could find something in here to help our investigation. Analyze Wooden Stake Henry Andrews: I processed the blood from the Stake and found that it is a match to the Victim's DNA. Congratulations, you found the murder weapon! Henry Andrews: This isn't an ordinary murder weapon. It has a stamp on the bottom and is actually a Movie Prop from a 1930s Vampire Film! Henry Andrews: But "Staking" the victim through the Heart. You think maybe someone was trying to kill a vampire? Check it for prints, hopefully we'll get lucky. Examine Wooden Stake David Hodges: Fortunately, the Stake is made from a smooth wood and we were very lucky to be able to pull some really good prints from it. David Hodges: Unfortunately, we piulled several different Fingerprints. This stake has been handled by multiple people! David Hodges: However, one of those Prints got a hit in AFIS, Rex Merman, last known to be working at a local comic store. Interrogate Rex Merman Jim Brass: We found your prints from a Wooden Stake, the stake was used in a homicide! What can you tell us Rex? Rex Merman: Err, if you mean the stake from the store, man I must touch that thing a bunch of times every week! Rex Merman: It's a big hit with the vamp geeks you know! People love to hold it, it's from an old Vampire Movie. Jim Brass: Is there anything else you can think of? Have you seen anyone acting suspicious? Rex Merman: Err, like I said, we do get some weird people coming in... Freaks, geeks, moms! Our customers can be pretty hardcore. One of our regulars, Lance, er, Lance Marlow, he's awesome. He's like an encyclopedia of nerdlore! Jim Brass: Thanks for your time. Stick around, we'll need to ask you more questions later! Interrogate Lance Marlow D.B. Russell: Hello Lance, we hear from Rex Merman that you're a regular at the comic store. Lance Marlow: I guess so. Oh man, you need my superior knowledge of nerdlore to solve a crime, don't you? People will freak when they hear about this... D.B. Russell: What can you tell us about the Wooden Stake from the comic store? Lance Marlow: Ha, I knew it! It's from a pioneering 1932 Vampire Movie, a very rare Prop. It actually has the original blood from the movie, the recipe is... D.B. Russell: Let me stop you there Lance. The only blood we're interested in, is the victim's blood. The Stake was used to kill someone. Lance Marlow: That's terrible. Sooo many people would have loved to own that prop. And now it's evidence, never to be seen again... D.B. Russell: Okay Lance that'll be all. We'll call if we need you again. Examine Old Box David Hodges: Not surprisingly the blood spatter was a match to the victim. After we cleaned up this ID Card, we were able to find out who the victim is. His name is Charlie Feems. D.B. Russell: Charlie Feems, huh? We should talk to our garbage man, Ned Gibson, and see if he has any connection to the victim. Maybe Brass could put pressure on him. Interrogate Ned Gibson Jim Brass: The jig's up, Ned. We found an ID on the victim. Charlie Feems. Ring any bells? Ned Gibson: Never heard of him. I swear, I have nothing to do with this. I just collect the trash! Jim Brass: Come on Ned. Remember, this is the Third Body you've found in your truck. I don't like coincidences. Ned Gibson: I know it's strange, but I just got stuck with a bad route. Check out those locations if you don't believe me. Jim Brass: We will. You sit tight. We're not done with you... Jim Brass: We still need to find our primary and Ned's route is our best lead. I'll look at his route and let you know if it connects to the victim. Chapter 2: Going Medieval D.B. Russell: Turns out one of the locations on Ned's garbage route is Charlie Feems' apartment complex. Check put his apartment. It might be our primary. Investigate Bedroom Greg Sanders: Great job. These pieces of Torn Paper in the middle of the room and that Tablet is sure to have some personal info on it. Examine Torn Paper D.B. Russell: This is a Bounced Check from Charlie to his roommate, Mason Banks. I bet Mason wasn't too happy with this. Interrogate Mason Banks D.B. Russell: When's the last time you saw your roommate? Mason Banks: Yesterday, right before that lowlife went off to work. D.B. Russell: Lowlife? Sound like you and your roommate had some problems. Mason Banks: Yeah, um, he bounced a Rent Check again and I had to cover for him. He wastes all his money on Comics and Collectibles. Mason Banks: I tried to kick him out, but it's hard man, getting rid of someone. D.B. Russell: Getting rid of someone, that's an odd choice of words. Mason Banks: I didn't mean it like that. I didn't kill him. He's just one of those people that gets on everyone's nerves. D.B. Russell: Mason is a brown-haired male, just like our killer's profile. You think he'd kill Charlie over a bounced check? We'll have to find more evidence. Examine Tablet Device Greg Sanders: Great job on cracking the password to Charlie's Tablet. We have access to his recent Emails. D.B. Russell: And there's a very interesting email chain in here. Charlie recently Broke Up with a girl named Leslie Blaine, who sent some threatening emails to him. Interrogate Leslie Blaine Greg Sanders: We went through Charlie's Email and noticed a lot of threatening emails you sent him. Leslie Blaine: Yeah, I was pretty emotional, but you would be too. I caught him Cheating on me. Greg Sanders: Seems like you're still pretty upset about it. Leslie Blaine: Oh, yeah, well, he broke my heart. Look, i'm not happy that Charlie's dead, but he wasn't the best of people. Greg Sanders: Where were you last night? Leslie Blaine: I don't have a strong alibi. I was at home, crying in some mint chocolate chip Ice Cream. But I didn't kill him. Greg Sanders: Leslie obviously doesn't match our male killer profile, but she could have convinced someone to kill Charlie for her. She seems upset enough to do it. Greg Sanders: We should keep searching Charlie's room and see if any more clues pop up. Investigate Wardrobe Greg Sanders: Hmm... More Paper Trails and a lot of Medieval Weapons. We should check these out since they look similar to the murder weapon. Analyze Weapons Bag David Hodges: Interesting thing about these medieval weapons. They are also Film Props from old movies, just like the stake that was used as the Murder Weapon. David Hodges: And something more. A couple of these items have serial numbers and were bought at an Auction. The last owner was a local collector named... Lance Marlow! Interrogate Lance Marlow Lance Marlow: Those weapons were mine. Before I sold them to Charlie. I had to get some money for a Kidney Transplant for my cat. Jim Brass: Excuse me? Did you just say a kidney transplant for you cat? Lance Marlow: Yes. Buttons. She was very sick, and I needed the money to take care of her. So I had to sell off some things. And it was worth it. She's healing. Lance Marlow: There were some tough nights in there. I was really worried. I don't know what I'd do without her... Jim Brass: How much did all that surgery cost? Lance Marlow: A little under thirty grand. Jim Brass: Thank you for coming in, Lance. We'll let you know if we have any other questions. Examine Crumpled Paper D.B. Russell: According to this Work Schedule, Charlie was supposed to be working at the comic book store last night. And his scheduled hours coincide with his time of death. D.B. Russell: He was cheduled to work with his co-worker, Rex Merman! Let's see if Rex noticed anything suspicious last night. Interrogate Rex Merman Jim Brass: So Rex, you might have been the last person to see Charlie Feems alive. Did he act a little strange last night? Rex Merman: Um... Um.. I guess he acted sorta normal. Jim Brass: What's wrong Rex? Something you want to tell me? Rex Merman: Okay, the truth is... I didn't see Charlie last night. He covered for me and punched in my time card. Rex Merman: I was at a Kurosawa film fest all night. I have the Ticket Stubs to prove it. Jim Brass: Alright Rex, don't worry. I'm not gonna tell your boss. But I will need to see those ticket stubs. Jim Brass: Well, Rex and Mason were no help whatsoever. I think whatever happened to Charlie last night happened at his work. Chapter 3: Strange Voodoo D.B. Russell: Okay. We're getting some traction on this case, but we still haven't found the primary scene. D.B. Russell: Brass thinks it happened at the victim's place of work: a comic book store. You and Nick better go and chec if there's anything funny going on. Investigate Comic Store Nick Stokes: The Security Camera footage should shed some light on this case. And this Voodoo Doll is an odd item to have here, even for a comic store! Examine Security Camera Nick Stokes: Okay, so I went through all the Security Camera footage on the videotape, very retro... D.B. Russell: That was pretty fast. What did you find? Nick Stokes: That's it. I found nothing. The entire footage was wiped clean, like someone ran a magnet over it. We have nothing left! D.B. Russell: Not nothing. Now we know someone was covering up a crime. They're smart, know where Charlie works and where to find the security camera footage! Examine Voodoo Doll Nick Stokes: Okay, so this Voodoo Doll is very similar to Charlie. Has his hair and everything! And it's been stabbed in the Heart a bunch. Nick Stokes: But on to the real science. Only one set of Fingerprints and they belong to Charlie's co-worker, Rex Merman! Interrogate Rex Merman Rex Merman: Yeah, that's my Doll, but it's more for therapy. Wait you don't think it actually worked, do you? Jim Brass: No, fanboy, it didn't work! Rex Merman: Phew... That's not the first voodoo doll I've made... Rex Merman: But hey, look, I'll come clean. I made that because I was upset with him. He had this perfect girlfriend Leslie and he was an ass to her. She deserved better. Rex Merman: Charlie just had a way to piss everyone off. He even almost got our garbage man Fired. By filling complaints about him being too loud. Rex Merman: That guy even came to our store screaming at him. Said he would kill him for messing with his job. Jim Brass: You didn't think this might be something we eould be interested in knowing earlier? Rex Merman: Didn't think of it until just now. But now that you mentioned it, yeah, I guess that would have been helpful. Jim Brass: This kid tells a lot of stories, but one thing's for certain. The garbage man who almost got Fired is our helpful friend Ned Gibson. I'm bringing him in right now. Interrogate Ned Gibson Jim Brass: So when you told us you had no idea who Charlie was, you were just lying? We know he almost got you Fired. Ned Gibson: Look man, yeah I knew him, but what good would that have done? Only make me look suspicious. Like you said, you don't believe in coincidences. Jim Brass: Yeah, that's right, and how suspicious do you think you look now? Ned Gibson: Okay, okay, I can see that. But I didn't do nothin'. And I ain't talking anymore without a Lawyer. Jim Brass: Ned Gibson's not talking without a Lawyer. I want to catch this dirt bag. Get back to that store and check the dead end out back. Find something that can make an arrest stick to this guy. D.B. Russell: He might not be talking, but now we know Ned and several of our suspects knew where Charlie worked. Investigate Dead End Nick Stokes: Not much to go on fom there, but maybe that Discolored Cement or the Yellow Trash Bag can help us back in the Lab. Analyze Discoloured Cement David Hodges: So here's something interesting. This discoloration in the cement. It's caused by Bleach.Most likely used to clean up Blood Stains. You found the primary! David Hodges: The thing about this much bleach is you can't use it without getting some of it on you. Your killer should have a bleach stain. Examine Yellow Trash Bag Nick Stokes: So the Yellow Trash Bag had some Receipts from the comic book store. Seems the trash bags from the comicbook store are pretty recognisable. Nick Stokes: Sara's still out at the Garbage Dump. Head back out to the Landfill and give her a hand. Paying special attention to the yellow trash bags. Investigate Garbage Dump Sara Sidle: Nick was right about the Yellow Trash Bag. They are easy to find! Sara Sidle: And look what we found. A Magnet in a yellow trash bag! Didn't you say that the security footage was wiped clean with a magnet? We're lucky the bag was so damaged. Examine Striped Magnet David Hodges: This is a powerful Magnet! I found scratched paint on the tape from the security camera, which I matched to the magnet. I can confirm this is the magnet that was used to wipe the security camera footage. David Hodges: Andf you'll like this. The Fingerprint you found is a match to the co-worker with the voodoo doll, Rex Merman. Interrogate Rex Merman: Hello again, Rex. You have a habit of not telling us something we would be interested in knowing. Rex Merman: Yeah, okay, I used that magnet, but it was at the store. I use them to hang up heavy posters against the magnetic wall, but that's it. Jim Brass: Then how did it get used to wipe the Security Cameras clean? Rex Merman: I don't know. I told you. I was at the movies all night. The Kurosawa film fest. Jim Brass: Yeah, yeah, likely story. But one problem with the movies. No one can vouch for you being there. Rex Merman: Oh, someone can vouch for me all right! Leslie Blaine. She was there with me all night. Interrogate Leslie Blaine D.B. Russell: So, Leslie, first you say you were home crying all night, then you say you were at the movies with Rex. Leslie Blaine: I was crying most of the night, but then Rex called and I figured, why not. I know he had issues with Charlie, I didn't want you to suspect him. Leslie Blaine: But I swear to you. That's the truth. We were at the Movies when poor Charlie died. D.B. Russell: Both of them using each other as an alibi, but maybe they're both covering for each other. We need to find some more evidence before we can make an arrest. D.B. Russell: Poor Sara's still knee deep in the trash. Help her and take another look inside the Garbage Truck. Investigate Garbage Truck Sara Sidle: Okay, well that's odd. Looks like a Space Body Suit with possible Bleach stains. But this must be pretty expensive. I don't see someone just throwing this out. Examine Space Suit David Hodges: Sara was right to be suspicious. This Space Suit is another Collectible from a classic sci fi flick. The killer wore this while cleaning up the crime scene. David Hodges: And what's more. To wear this the killer must have been between 5'4" tall and 5'7" tall. A few of the suspects match this height requirement. Arrest D.B. Russell: I gotta admit, Lance. You had us all fooled. None of us expected you to be the killer. Why'd you kill him? Over a bunch of Souvenirs? Lance Marlow: Souvenirs? Those are pieces of history. From all the movies I grew up loving. Charlie took advantage of my needing money for poor Buttons' Transplant. Lance Marlow: But he said I could buy them back at the same price. I saved up some money, borrowed from friends and family. But when I came to him, he said no. That jerk! D.B. Russell: So you decided to make him pay? And you killed him, then cleaned up the scene wearing a Space Suit? Lance Marlow: The space suit was in the shop. I thought it looked pretty cool. But I Staked him like the cold-hearted vampire he was. He deserved it. D.B. Russell: And now, you get what you deserve. A life sentence Behind Bars. And the prison jumps won't look as "cool" as the space suit. Lance Marlow: Wait, I can't go to prison, who will take care of Buttons! D.B. Russell: You should have thought about your cat before you committed murder one. Goodbye, Lance. D.B. Russell: Another case solved. You'll move up the CSI chain in no time if you keep up this good work. Category:Transcripts